


Necessary Evil

by tinsnip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Mentions of Sex, and no emotional involvement whatsoever, post-coital bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them would ever be so stupid as to get emotionally involved, right? Right.<br/><br/>Post-coital noise-making. Dialogue only.</p><p>Inspired by Nikki Yanofsky's <a href="https://youtu.be/gmdiI-jUZhI">Necessary Evil</a>, which, really, is kind of perfect for these two completely un-infatuated losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Evil

"Mmmmph… and how was that for you?"

"Mmm… tolerable."

"You endured?"

"Somehow."

"Well, I'm glad of that. I wouldn't want you to be completely bored."

"No fear, my dear. I know you have your needs…"

"My needs indeed. As if I'm the one who invited myself to your quarters."

"I was simply offering you the option. So you wouldn't have to embarrass yourself."

"Do tell."

"With how much you want to see me."

"Oh, of course."

"I thought it was probably somewhat unfair for you to have to throw yourself at me every single time."

"God, listen to you."

"Excuse me?"

"As if you weren't waiting at the door with a smile, practically champing at the bit."

"At the what?"

"Eager. Demonstrably so. Pathetically over-anxious to clasp me in your loving arms. Honestly, Garak, I'm worried you're getting attached."

"Please don't concern yourself with that, Doctor. The only reason I met you at the door was to spare your ego."

"Oh, is that why."

"Mmm. To be honest, I would have much preferred to spend tonight alone with a good book. But I knew you were anxious to see me, and I didn't want to be _rude."_

"Deny, deny, deny, and meanwhile you're mooning over me. It's as plain as the nose on your face."

"I don't think my nose is particularly plain."

"One of the most ornamental I've seen, in fact, but that's beside the point, which is that you're inevitably going to get all emotional about this situation, Garak, and I don't want you thinking you're anything to me besides a way to blow off steam."

"Rest assured, my dear: you are nothing to me but a meaningless assignation."

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"No mucky feelings business?"

"None whatsoever."

"So you won't overthink it, then, when I stampede your shop tomorrow to satisfy my needs again. You won't take it as evidence of some kind of actual desire to see _you_ or anything stupid like that."

"I wouldn't dream of it. At what time, approximately, do you plan to inconvenience me?"

"Lunch-ish?"

"Ah. I'll close up around eleven, then."

"So you can get ready for me?"

"So no one sees my shame."

"They might feel sorry for you, really."

"No doubt. A slave to my voracious sexual appetite."

"Don't you think it's awful how the two of us are using each other?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, that's a relief. Roll over, I'm in the wet spot."


End file.
